


All of this has happened before. All of this will happen again.

by Shadowscast_meta (Shadowscast)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowscast/pseuds/Shadowscast_meta
Summary: I've been watching WALL-E a lot lately (because my toddler likes it). I got to thinking about the many parallels between WALL-E and Battlestar Galactica. It amused me, so I drew up a list.
Kudos: 1
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	All of this has happened before. All of this will happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://shadowscast.dreamwidth.org/104073.html
> 
> Uploaded to AO3 on 2020-03-02.

(Status of Earth)  
 **BSG:** Earth is a desolate, radioactive wasteland.  
 **WALL-E:** Earth is a desolate, garbage-strewn wasteland.

(Status of humankind)  
 **BSG:** There are a few thousand surviving humans, in a small fleet of beat-up spaceships.  
 **WALL-E:** There are a few thousand surviving humans, in one really nice spaceship.

(Relationship with robots)  
 **WALL-E:** Sentient robots are killing the humans with kindness.  
 **BSG:** Sentient robots are killing the humans with killing.

(Religion)  
 **BSG:** The Roman Pantheon vs. the One God  
 **WALL-E:** Buy-N-Large has no competition.

(The end)  
 **WALL-E:** Humans resettle Earth with the help of the robots and reinvent farming.   
**BSG:** Humans colonize new Earth and interbreed with both Cylons and mysteriously-compatible indigenous proto-humans. Baltar plans to reinvent farming, but presumably fails, what with the earliest archaeological evidence of farming post-dating him by more than a hundred thousand years.

(The epilogue)  
 **WALL-E:** With the help of their technology, humans rebuild civilization in a few generations. Robots are humans’ best friends.  
 **BSG:** Having sent all of their technology into the sun, humans return to hunting and gathering for 150,000 years or so. Soon, though, the robots will rise up and kill us all.


End file.
